In the present market there are no simplistic, non-contact devices available to align a camper to the bed of a pick-up in preparation for backing under the camper. Owners of campers are forced to use a trial and error method of alignment of the pickup to the camper when backing under the camper. In the event of misalignment, there can be damage to the pickup bed, the camper, and its jacks. In the worst case, the camper is pushed over. Typically, it takes two people for secure, proper alignment and loading of a camper onto a pickup. With only one person, the driver must get out of the vehicle to check alignment—sometimes multiple times.
There are several factors that make loading a camper a challenge. Varying pickup and camper sizes and architectures make each situation a different type of challenge. For example, some vehicle manufactures have a tapered bed—wider at the cab than at the tailgate. This angle eliminates the usefulness of the beds edge as a guide to align the camper and pickup during loading.
One type of loading system currently available is a mechanical device. A frame is placed in the bed of a pick-up and the camper is loaded by pulling with cables and gears into the frame. The primary difficulty occurring with this system is the alignment to the frame—it is critical that it is perfectly centered prior to the insertion of the camper. If the camper is not aligned properly it will become wedged in the frame causing damage to the frame or to the camper. As campers have become larger and heavier it is more difficult to use this system. A larger camper will require at least two people to operate this system safely. This system is both expensive as well as difficult to set up for proper use.
There is a need for a system for aligning campers to the bed of a pickup that is easy to use, allows for single operator use, minimizes potential contact of the camper with the pickup bed, and simple in construction for cost effective manufacturing.